


Haikyuu!! tripping over your words, Part 2

by Nautilus_Daixy



Series: Tsukishima x Yamaguchi - tripping over your words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilus_Daixy/pseuds/Nautilus_Daixy
Summary: As Yamaguchi goes back home, both his and Tsukishima's minds start racing.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukishima x Yamaguchi - tripping over your words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haikyuu!! Sickfics 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676059) by [kuromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromantic/pseuds/kuromantic). 



Tsukishima’s house was weirdly dull with Yamaguchi gone. 

Without saying a word, the tall blond walked hurriedly upstairs to his room, where he pushed himself onto the tips of his toes and let himself fall onto his bed with a hearty thump. The top of his duvet was still warm. 

_What the actual fuck was that?_ He thought to himself and cringed. He had had homework to do, but that was the least of his concern. He could tell he wouldn't be sleeping that well tonight, as he would be replaying every awkward conversation he had today over in his mind. How was it that he could effortlessly string together a series of insults or disappointed remarks, yet nearly choked on the word _thanks?_

_I guess there’s nothing else to do but get ready for bed._

Tsukishima slithered off of his mattress and carried his heavy feet all the way to the bathroom, where he began to brush his teeth. It was a task he had done so many times he could now do it with an empty head. Unfortunately for him, his mind was running laps around his newest memories. 

_Yamaguchi had said, "thanks for taking care of me," and you responded, "yeah."_

Tsukishima physically recoiled from the embarrassment. 

To make matters worse, if anyone should have had a hard time stringing together smooth responses, it was Yamaguchi. Despite his ridiculous fever dream, the words came out as easily as if he was talking about the weather. _Maybe it was because of the fever,_ thought Tsukishima. 

_Let’s be honest, the real reason why Yamaguchi has no problem talking about his feelings is because he’s just giving a basic compliment to his friend._

_Friend._ Tsukishima was an expert at hurting his own feelings. 

Dragging his feet all the way back to his room, he opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of patterned pyjama pants and a soft tee shirt. He left his uniform in a pile on his floor, too disheartened to do anything else with it. It was still relatively early, but Tsukishima was already dreadfully worn out. The blond sat down on his bed and thought about how unbelievably ridiculous he was for lecturing Yamaguchi about being selfish, then bringing him over to his house instead of just walking him home. Not only that, but how selfish he was for using the fever as an excuse to place his hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead, and for giving him the sweater. He wondered if Yamaguchi was home yet. 

It seems the green haired pinch server was thinking about him too, because Tsukki’s phone lit up, signalling to him to a new message. 

“‘Thanks again for taking care of me. I’m feeling a bit better now.’ -Tadashi”

Tsukishima must have stared at the message for five minutes. For the first time since Yamaguchi left, his head was gloriously empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima instantly concocted some self-righteous response to his friend’s text, but then deleted it. 

_Come on, be less awkward,_ he thought. 

“‘Hopefully next time you’re over we can do something more fun.’ -Kei”

He hit send and felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. A chorus of panicking thoughts ran around his head, running into each other, and crashing into the sides of his skull. He re-read his message a few times over, then closed his phone and threw it onto his bed. He could stay completely calm during a five-set, high intensity match, yet here he was, freaking out over a one-line text message. Tsukishima leaned back, his back colliding with his duvet, his head landing on his pillow. He thought about that moment today, when he had gone to check Yamaguchi’s fever, and the their gazes had met. He had looked him, and for a brief moment, reveled in how much he cared about him. Then, as quickly as it had happened, the moment was over, because he realised “he was being stupid,” freaking out about some stare that obviously meant nothing for the other person. Here he was, making a big deal about it, thoughts racing, and he was sure Yamaguchi’s head was completely empty as he looked into his eyes. It made him want to cry.

His phone made a quiet beeping sound and the small screen lit up, alerting him to a new notification. Tsukishima blinked, then pounced on his phone with alarming speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi stared out of the window of his parent’s car, following the light of the streetlamps at it swept across his face, rhythmic like the rise and fall of a sleeping cat’s breath. The car hummed underneath him. To his parents, Yamaguchi was feeling down because he was sick. What they didn’t fathom, however, is that he was heartbroken. 

_You really messed that one up,_ he thought. 

Even though Tsukishima is ordinarily the observant one, Yamaguchi could tell he had made his friend really uncomfortable. Though the glare of his glasses often concealed his eyes, Yamaguchi could see that Tsukishima had been avoiding his gaze. He stumbled over his words and was constantly fidgeting. _Was he sweating?_ When Tsukishima had first invited him over to his house, there was a part of him that hoped he was doing it for some reason other than convenience. But now, considering his friend’s allergic reaction to his feelings, he was sure Tsukishima didn’t like him, at least not the way he wanted him to. 

_What now?_

Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was a little off when he left. He hoped he hadn’t damaged their friendship, and, _oh god_ , prayed, Tsuskishima wouldn’t suspect he had feelings for him. He wished he knew what the aloof blocker was thinking. 

_Maybe I should text him, then. Just to get an idea of what how he’s feeling._

In that case, he thought he should just start a simple conversation and let Tsukishima take it in the direction he wanted. 

“‘Thanks again for taking care of me. I’m feeling a bit better now.’ -Tadashi”

Yamaguchi closed his phone and anxiously tapped the smooth plastic. He had forgotten the nerve-wracking feeling of waiting for an important response.

“‘Hopefully next time you’re over we can to something more fun.’ -Kei”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the response, devouring it. It admittedly wasn’t what he was expecting- not that he was complaining. 

_It looks like we’re still good friends then. I guess I didn’t mess it up too bad._

After seeing Tsukishima being awkward all night, his heart had fluttered when he read the text. I mean, it was just a straightforward invitation to hang out as friends, right? He must be the one who’s being weird about it, he thought. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and tilted his head back to position it on his car seats’ headrest. 

When Tsukishima had placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead, the two had locked eyes. It was one of the only times the two made eye contact all day. He had felt so vulnerable and intrusive at the same time, so it barely lasted a second. 

_When he looked away, his eyes just looked so sad,_ he thought.

Yamaguchi was well aquainted with the dread of wanting to look at him all day, but always having to turn away whenever their gazes met, or else Tsukki would surely realise how he felt and freak out. It hurt him, constantly cutting their moments short. It was the kind of hurt that piled on the more he did it, like biting the same swollen part of your cheek over and over again. And since he never had time to heal, each time it would cripple him a bit more. Yamaguchi looked out the window, trying to think of something else before his family noticed something was wrong.

He had heard somewhere that you can only call it love if the other person feels the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> *pretentious warning* Seeing as how the chapters are almost entirely just their thoughts, it was hard to make sure I wasn't rambling the whole time. I had a lot of fun exploring their thoughts in this part!!  
> I made myself sad writing this lmao.


End file.
